The Story of Joseph King
by Fire Flaming Fox
Summary: The life of Joe about his childhood


**i know i havent updated the story of David but i wanted to do Joe for a long time so here it is.**

Joe's father use to be the headmaster of Royal Academy , his mother was a police inspecter she work with Mr smith. Joe was only 8 when his father was killed in a car crash. After the crash Joe had change he used to be a happy kid but know he was getting more cocky.

"Mom" 10 year old Joe looked at his mother. His mother known as Sarah looked at her son "Yes Joe" she took a sip of her coffee. Joe looked up "Im not going to school today there's a new headmaster you know dad was the only headmaster the school had" Joe looked at his empty plate.

Sarah sighed "Joseph im sorry but you have too " she looked at him. Joe sighed and picked his bag up and kisses his mother. "Hey Joe did you hear the new headmaster is" Jude asked. Joe looked "No i dont really want to know" he walked on.

At the School all the students were in the hall, since Joe's father died it had only come a boy school things had change all the paintings were sold it had came a dull school.

A tall man walked on the stage with his hair tied back into a pony tail "Thats him" David whisperd "My father" Joe looked at the man "Im Ray Dark the new headmaster of the school" he smiled.

The students looked at the new headmaster and looked at eachother.

At Lunch time 9 year old David and 9 year old derek looked at Joe "Joe you ok" asked David. Joe looked away "No why you so happy about your father being the headmaster his ruined the school" he told David.

Derek looked "Hey its not his fault he had nothing to do with it" he told Joe. Joe sighed "Yeah i know im sorry just stress thats all" he told them. David sat near Joe "Im not happy about him you should see his wife she scary and their sons" David looked.

Joe blinked "You live with him" he asked. David smiled "Yeah im adopted into their family i hate it tho" David looked.

Derek patted David "You still have friends" derek smiled.

Joe smiled "You havent got any taller" he smiled. David looked "HEY IM TALL" he yelled.

later that day Joe went home his mother had asked Mr smith to look after him. "Your Joseph King" he looked at the kid. Joe nodded "Thats me who are you" he asked. Mr smith looked at him "Mr smith my work call me but you can call me Gregory" he sat on the coach. Joe sat near him "Mom told me all about you she says your brave" Joe smiled.

Mr smith looked at the boy and smiled "Well i wouldnt say brave my boy" Joe looked and smiled "Anyway how was school" he asked. Joe sighed "Stupid" he looked.

Mr smith put an arm around Joe "Why what happen" he asked. Joe let some tears out "New headmaster" sniffed Joe. Mr smith knew it was hard for the kid havent his father replace by a new headmaster he hugged the boy and rubbed his back.

"who is the new headmaster" asked Mr smith. Joe sniffed "someone called Ray dark he looks evil" Joe told him.

Mr smith sighed "He is evil Joe he caused my best friend to die in a bus crash and not only that he caused your father to be kicked he messed his brakes up" he told Joe.

This made joe angry "That man is evil" he looked up.

Mr smith nodded "Now Joe i want you to do some work for me, i need you to write down everying ray dark is planning" he told him. Joe nodded and smiled "Sure thing"

Then Mr looked he heard a noise "What was that" he asked. Joe smiled "Uh well that was my tummy" Joe smiled. Mr smith smiled "my stomach use to rumble like that when i was 16" he patted his head.

Joe smiled and watch him go into the kithen, Joe had alreadly looked at the man as a dad. "Hey Dad" Joe coverd his mouth he didnt want the word to come out.

Mr smith chuckled "You can call me dad if you want you i dont mind" he smiled and went back into the kitchen. Joe smiled and followed him to the kitchen.

Mr smith cooked a soup and made a green tea "Looks amazing" Joe's eye sparkle. Mr smith smiled "Ive cooked alot i remember when i was 18 i cut my thumb off did it hurt" he smiled.

Joe chuckled "wow"

around 3am at night Sarah came home to see her friend and Joe cuddling up to eachother. She smiled and looked looks like Joe has took a like into the man.

She sat in the arm chair to fall asleep herself.


End file.
